1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, generally, to buttons, and particularly to a power button to be used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A power button is a simple switch mechanism for controlling electronic device. Power buttons are typically made of hard or rigid materials, such as plastics or metals.
However, a typical power button cannot be sealed properly from the intrusion of contaminants such as dust or water. This may result in a short circuit or corrosion of electronic elements in the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.